zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bois Perdus
Les Bois Perdus (迷いの森 Mayoi no Mori) sont un labyrinthe/forêts qui a fait plusieurs apparitions dans la série Zelda. Son tracé est généralement conçu pour que toute personne qui pénètre soit irréversiblement perdu, et la seule façon de sortir de la forêt est de suivre des directions précises. Si quelqu'un est perdu ou erre pendant trop longtemps dans la forêt, ils se transforment en un Skull Kid (si c'est un enfant), en Stalfos (si c'est un adulte), ou en Peste Mojo . Description Les Bois Perdus sont constitués d'une série de clairières, reliées entre elles par des tunnels. L'entrée d'un tunnel ressemble à une salle d'où quatre tunnels en partent. Mais en général, un seul tunnel mène quelque part, les autres ramenant Link à l'entrée des Bois Perdus. Histoire The Legend of Zelda 250px|leftIls apparaissent pour la première fois dans The Legend of Zelda, c'est une zone simple qui a pour apparence des arbres morts. Cependant, une fois que Link entre dedans, il lui est difficile d'en sortir car peu importe la direction qu'il prend, il revient au même endroit. La seule façon de sortir de la forêt est de suivre un chemin spécifique. Pour connaitre les bonnes directions, Link doit parler avec une vieille femme qui lui donne les bonnes informations. Elle lui dit que pour sortir de la forêt il faut d'abord aller au nord, puis l'ouest, puis le sud, puis l'ouest. Un fois que Link a trouvé les bonnes directions, il peut se rendre au cimetière. A Link to the Past right|170pxC'est dans les bois Perdus que Link peut trouver la légendaire épée Maîtresse. Cependant, il doit d'abord trouver les trois pendentifs de Vertu avant de pouvoir la retirer de son piédestal. On peut supposer que ce piédestal et la clairière sont des vestiges de l'ancien temple du Temps d'Ocarina of Time. Dans les bois Perdus se trouvent également des fausses copies de l'épée Maîtresse et quelques voleurs prêts à dépouiller Link au moindre contact. Au début du jeu, les bois Perdus sont couverts d'une épaisse brume violacée, et les seuls ennemis rencontrés hormis les voleurs sont des créatures des bois. Après que Link ait obtenu l'épée, la brume disparaît, mais des soldats apparaissent. La zone est particulièrement labyrinthiques avec de nombreux chemins qui mènent à des impasses ou à un endroit non souhaité. Au Nord-Est, on peut trouver un brigand qui vous proposera de miser 100 rubis dans un mini-jeu de hasard. C'est également dans ce bois que Link va récupérer le champignon qui lui servira pour récupérer la poudre magique auprès de la sorcière Syrup. Ocarina of Time 250px|leftLes Skull Kids habitent cette forêt et y jouent une musique enivrante, qui accompagne Link dans tous les bois. C'est par les Bois Perdus que Link peut rejoindre Saria dans le bosquet Sacré pour apprendre le chant de Saria. Adulte, il doit y retourner, et la délivrer du temple de la Forêt. Les Bois Perdus comprennent plusieurs raccourcis, notamment un vers le village Goron et un vers la rivière Zora. Dans ce bois, Link peut jouer à un jeu pour augmenter les capacité de son sac de graines, et aussi parler à une Peste Marchande dans une grotte pour avoir plus de noix Mojo. Il peut également trouver une Peste Marchande qui lui permet de porter plus de bâtons Mojo. Enfin, au théâtre Sylvestre, des Pestes Mojo lui donnent plus de bâtons Mojo si Link porte le masque de Mort, et plus de Noix Mojo si il porte le masque de Vérité. Majora's Mask 250px|rightPlusieurs soutiennent la théorie que l'histoire de Majora's Mask débuterait dans les Bois Perdus, avant que Link ne se rende à Termina. En effet, Link est vu en train de chevaucher Epona dans une dense forêt, alors que ces deux-là se font intercepter par Skull Kid. Les Bois Perdus sont le seul endroit dans Hyrule où il est possible de retrouver des Skull Kids: il est donc plausible de dire que l'histoire de Majora's Mask débute dans les Bois Perdus. De plus, lors de cette scène, on assiste à une pluie de pollen permanente, phénomène qui était également présent dans toutes les parties forestières d'Ocarina of Time, dont les Bois Perdus. Signalons que, par erreur de traduction, les bois des marais du Sud se nomment aussi les Bois Perdus, alors qu'ils ont un autre nom dans la version anglaise. Voir : Bois Perdus (Majora's Mask) Oracle of Seasons 250px|leftDans Oracle of Seasons, les "Bois Perdu" sont dans le nord-ouest d'Holodrum. Dans les Bois Perdu, il y a une peste Mojo dans une grotte. Si Link a obtenu le phonographe de Guru-Guru, la peste Mojo aime la chanson et indique à Link les directions qui faut prendre les Bois Perdu. Si Link arrive à suivre les conseil de la peste Mojo, il trouvera l'Épée Noble. Il s'agit de la dernière partie de la quête des échanges d'Oracle of Seasons. Il faut aussi traverser les Bois Perdus pour arriver au vestige Ancien. Il arrive que des Like-Like arrivent du ciel en boucle, et tentent de manger le bouclier de Link. Four Swords Adventures right|200pxLes Bois Perdus dans Four Swords Adventures ressemblent vaguement au Bois de Crâne d'A Link to the Past, mais se rapprochent plus de part leur construction, de ceux de The Legend of Zelda : ils se composent en grande partie de terrains très semblables avec quelques ennemis (Mains, Blob Buzz), et des chemins qui partent dans les quatre directions. Ceci fait pour embrouiller le joueur et l'amener à se perdre; quand bien même il n'y a pas d'histoire de chemin précis à prendre sous peine de retourner en boucle au même endroit. Les Bois sont peuplés par des Pestes Mojo, qui vénèrent Ganon car celui-ci leur a promis de transformer les forêts d'Hyrule en Bois Perdus pour étendre leur territoire de vie. Les quatre Link sont amenés à utiliser, entre autre, des lampes afin de brûler du bois. Les bombes fonctionnent également pour cela. Ils rencontrent deux pestes Mojo : Dekki et Decci qui leur confie une mission : ramener 3 objets précis dans le bon ordre. S'ils y arrivent, ils obtiennent alors un bracelet de Force, très utile pour continuer leur périple. Les Bois sont aussi peuplés de Gohmas, dont un gros qui fait office de mini-boss et peut cracher du feu. Les Pestes Mojos ne veulent pas laisser partir les aventureux qui s'y risquent, afin de satisfaire Ganon; pour cela, elles ont caché la sortie des bois sous terre. Les quatre Link doivent alors mettre la main sur une pelle, et creuser au bon endroit pour révéler le trou caché et pouvoir s'enfuir de la forêt. The Minish Cap 200px|leftDans The Minish Cap, les Bois Perdus sont situés dans la vallée des Rois et Link doit y passer obligatoirement pour accéder au tombeau des Rois.'' Contrairement aux jeux précédents, des panneaux indiquent le chemin à suivre. Cependant, ils constituent tout de même un léger challenge car les derniers panneaux demandent de se souvenir quelles directions indiquaient les premiers. Spirit Tracks 150px|rightLes Bois Perdus sont comme dans les autres jeux, un vrai casse tête. Il s'agit d'une forêt de la contrée Sylvestre que l'on traverse en train. Si on se trompe de route, on revient à l'entrée ; il faut suivre le coté des branches d'arbre (sauf le quatrième arbre qui indique la mauvaise direction), et on arrive au sanctuaire Sylvestre. A Link Between Worlds left|170px|La clairière avec les espritsDans cet opus, les bois Perdus reprennent plus ou moins leur aspect d'A Link to the Past'' : il s'agit d'un grand nombre de clairières reliées les unes aux autres par des troncs creux. Ils se situent dans le nord-ouest d'Hyrule. Après avoir obtenu les deux pendentifs qui lui manquaient dans la demeure des Vents et la tour d'Héra, Link entend Sahasrahla qui lui dit d'aller trouver l'épée de légende dans les bois Perdus. Sur place, Link est guidé par les Esprits qui le font jouer à un jeu : Link doit suivre ou ne pas suivre un ou plusieurs spectres. Après lui avoir dit qui suivre ou ne pas suivre, les spectres tournent en rond et se mélangent, avant de se séparer en petits groupes. Ensuite, chaque spectre part dans un tronc creux différent. Link doit emprunter le bon chemin selon les règles des fantômes. Il finit par arriver au piédestal de l'épée de légende. Breath of the Wild Dans cet opus, les Bois Perdus sont un lieu facultatif. Ils se situent dans la grande Forêt d'Hyrule située dans la province d'Ordinn. Comme dans les jeux précédents, Link devra suivre un itinéraire précis pour traverser les bois perdus. Si Link se perd dans les bois, il sera téléporté à leur entrée. Dans ce jeu, Link peut possiblement les visiter à n'importe quel moment. Les bois perdus sont une étape obligatoire pour atteindre la forêt Korogu, où Link rencontrera l'Arbre Mojo et pourra trouver l'épée de Légende. Les bois perdus comptent également quatre sanctuaires assez difficile d'accès, étant donné que si Link se perd il sera téléporté à la sortie des bois. Autre apparition Four Swords Les bois Perdus apparaissent aussi dans le royaume des Souvenirs de Four Swords. Les jeunes héros sont amené, lors du premier parcours, à visiter une version complètement remastérisée des bois Perdus d'A Link to the Past, où ils trouvent des bombes et des chapeaux de nabot. Le lieux est labyrinthique, le but pour eux est de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sanctuaire de l'épée de Légende (qui abrite cette fois-ci la fin du niveau). Notamment, il leur faut mettre la main sur l'arc pour vaincre des Armos et enclencher des interrupteurs. Ensuite, dans le dernier parcours de ce même royaume, ils visitent les bois Perdus de The Legend of Zelda, où ils doivent combattre des Moblins et des Octoroks. L'aspect labyrinthique est beaucoup moins présent, au profit de l'aspect "résistance": le stage est en effet un peu difficile. BS The Legend of Zelda left|190px|Les bois perdus dans ce jeuLes bois perdus sont présents dans BS The Legend of Zelda, un remake de The Legend of Zelda premier du nom. Encore une fois, pour en sortir, il faut suivre un code spécifique, à savoir nord - ouest - sud - ouest. Cependant, à la fin de la deuxième semaine, et jusqu'à la fin du jeu, le vieil homme de l'Origine lance un sort, qui fait en sorte que la mascotte puisse circuler librement dans les bois Perdus sans se perdre. À noter qu'il est optionnel de les parcourir dans ce jeu, car ils conduisent simplement au cimetière où se trouve l'épée Blanche. Ancient Stone Tablets Les bois Perdus, comme beaucoup de lieux d'A Link to the Past, reparaissent aussi dans Ancient Stone Tablets. Ils sont accessibles à partir de la deuxième semaine, mais uniquement si le héros de la Lumière a trouvé le marteau Magique. Les bois Perdus abritent le quatrième donjon. L'un des forgerons nain s'est également perdus dans ces bois, et le héros peut le ramener à la forge afin d'acquérir une épée plus puissante. De même, il peut encore y trouver un champignon, à remettre à Syrup en échange de poudre Magique. À l'est des bois Perdus, se trouvent des blocs noirs, qu'il n'est possible de soulever qu'à l'aide des moufle du Titan du septième donjon. De même, on retrouve à nouveau le bosquet avec l'épée Excalibur, mais celui-ci est gardé par un soldat d'Hyrule pendant tout le long de l'aventure sauf au cours de la quatrième semaine. Le héros de la Lumière doit impérativement la récupérer afin de pouvoir accéder à l'antre de Ganon. Anecdote * Dans la version québécoise d'Ocarina of Time, les bois perdus se nomment la forêt des méandres. Galerie Link Bois Perdus ALttP.png|Link dans les bois Perdus, dans A Link to the Past. Bois Perdus MM3D.png|Bois Perdus d'Hyrule dans Majora's Mask 3D Musiques Catégorie:Lieux de Four Swords Adventures Catégorie:Lieux de Spirit Tracks Catégorie:Lieux d'Ancient Stone Tablets Catégorie:Forêts et Bois Catégorie:Stages Catégorie:Stages de Four Swords Adventures